


dresses & skirts

by brcken_dreams



Series: boys wearing skirts & dresses [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Korean Character, M/M, cuban character, male character wearing dresses & skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off from a picture I saw with Keith wearing a cheerleading outfit and thus this was created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dresses & skirts

**Author's Note:**

> • Keith/Lance is a couple in this.
> 
> • Lance is pretty open with his affection to Keith 
> 
> • There is one word that could be offensive to readers and that's "fag"
> 
> • They are on earth 
> 
> • Please don't hate on this, if you feel uncomfortable reading a boy wearing dresses/skirts then leave
> 
> • I don't own Voltron 'cause Klance would be a thing if I did own it

It started with a _dare._ A simple but embarrassing dare for any boy to wear a skirt or dress and that happened Keith while playing Truth or Dare. “Go ooooon and put it on Keith.” Lance remarks as he giggles as it was actually Pidge’s dare surprisingly but the boys were giving them a hard time about wearing dresses and stuff. Keith had accidentally said dare and now here he was on Earth but also wearing a cheerleading skirt and top. The male with mullet started to take off his normal clothes and slips on the skirt and top on. Turning around to see himself in the mirror, his reflection shows what the new out gave him. His slender pale legs and arms looked actually really well with it as he turned slightly to pull the skirt down a little, noticing that his butt was more like a _bubble butt_.

 

He walked out as everyone turned to see the former warrior in a cheerleading outfit as Lance brushed a bit before feeling something on his face as he went to wipe it off. It was blood and he was having a nosebleed from seeing his boyfriend in that. Hunk seemed to notice it, “Uh Lance? You’re having a nosebleed. .” Then soon everyone looked at the tan male and Keith didn’t look happy. “Geez. Never knew you were that big of a pervert Lance.” Keith announced as Pidge gave a small laugh from the remark.

 

Lance gulped and blushes red before glancing away from Keith, “Uh hey you can change them back to your old ones.” He muttered but to be honest he didn’t really mind seeing Keith wearing the skirt. Then it soon came to be an actual thing. It all started from that silly old dare that Keith the former Voltron warrior and swordsmen started to wear skirts and dresses. And damn did he look good in them well at least for a certain male. Who was his boyfriend.

 

Today Keith was wearing a rather nice dress that showed off his legs nicely and the floral print actual looked pretty cute on him as well he put his hair in a ponytail. Lance thought his boyfriend looked amazing and of course he asked if he was still a guy and that stuff. Keith said yeah so Keith was still that Keith that Lance fell in love with. Just now wearing skirts and dresses instead of space suits. The Korean male wasn’t sure how Lance thought of it but yet the nosebleeds seem to cover it. Lance was bisexual meaning he liked both guys and gals but Keith seemed to be a perfect package for him even when the two would glare at each other. The tan skinned male wouldn’t have it any other way and plus he could be with his Korean boyfriend on Earth, their home.

 

Keith’s parents weren’t quite on board when he brought his boyfriend to meet them since they were more on the traditional side and wanted Keith to meet a nice girl. Luckily they saw how happy their son was with the Cuban male who loved him very much. While Lance’s? Well they didn’t seem to care at all in fact they were just happy that Lance found someone who loved him. Especially since Lance got a pat on the shoulder from his dad as his mother was busy looking at Keith, announcing how such a cutie he was and how his skin looked like a Poseidon doll. Keith was already welcome to the Lance’s big and welcoming family often times teasing Lance about things that he did to Keith. The Korean male would laugh as the other would fluster in embarrassment.

 

But it was still in a progress with the Korean male’s family, they were still kind of closed off from Lance but Keith told him not to worry about it. And that their love was stronger than whatever opinion that they had of him and always reassured him. Lance had no idea how lucky he was to have Keith.

 

Today was a nice day as they were visiting in Cuba once again, Keith didn’t seem to mind it until it got way too hot for him plus he burnt easy. So they would always make sure that the pale male would have plenty of sunscreen on him when they visited Lance’s family. Lance smiled as they walked out and said that they were going out before taking his hand on his boyfriend’s. Keith seemed to notice as he intertwined them while blushing slightly that matched the color of his dress.

 

The Cuban male wanted to bring his boyfriend to one of his favorite places to eat and spend some time before the family would meet at the beach. It was a common ritual for Lance, his dad, and brothers to try and complete with each other on surfing as the others watched. A sudden yank snapped Keith out of his daydream as he looked at Lance who looked back at him. “You okay? You seem kind of in la la land. Ooh are you daydreaming about how amazing your boyfriend Lance is?” The other said before the purple eyed male slightly blushed and rolls his eyes, “Yeah I’m fine and no I’m not. I’m daydreaming how you’ll fall on your board today.”

 

“Aw babe don’t be like that. You know you want me to win.” Lance winked as he gave a squeeze to the pale male’s hand before leaning into kiss Keith before being cut off by someone’s name calling. Keith took a glance at the speaker and narrows his eyes, “What did you just call my boyfriend?” The male who was cat calling Keith mistake him for a girl from behind. He was just as tan like Lance but had wild blond hair and an obnoxious grin on his face. “That’s a boy? What are you? Some fag dressing as a girl?” Lance let go of his boyfriend’s hand and started to go in his face.

 

But it didn’t last long since Lance started to speak Spanish and doing insults back. The blond stranger looked like he was going to hit him sooner or later before Keith pull him aside. The Korean male walked up to him and before another peep came out, Keith had punched the guy square in the face which may have been broken or bleeding or maybe both. The guy groaned as Lance laughed and wrapped an arm around his dress wearing boyfriend, “Ooh! You just got served by a guy wearing a dress! Who’s cool now?” He remarked as Keith pulls him away with his hand. Interlocking them once again as they went to have their lunch date.

 

And that is how it came to be that a former Voltron warrior came to wearing skirts and dresses but Lance loves him still. Maybe he can get Keith to put on a maid outfit for him. . .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos are welcome.


End file.
